leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster (Teamfight Tactics)
Monsters are neutral enemies show up in PvE rounds in the Teamfight Tactics game modes. They can have the appearance of Red Minions or Monsters in other game modes. Mechanics Just like normal rounds, if the player champions cannot kill the enemies, the player Little Legends will take damage. However, unlike PvP rounds, the player know which monster they will be face, indicated by the round logo in the stage tracker. Killing a monster has a chance to drop an mystery box. Each mystery box has a rarity, granting various rewards based on its rarity: * Common boxes contain: (average ), champions, or . * Uncommon Boxes contain: component items, (average ), champions, or . * Rare boxes contain: a , advanced items, (average ), champions, or . At least one mystery box is guaranteed by winning a PvE round. The stronger the monster, the higher chance it will drop an item. Every player gets approximately the same number of boxes and the same number of item components across a single game. Epic monsters have a combined item and get the benefit from them. The item is then droppped as a rare box, when the monster is killed. Each monster round has a different mechanic. Knowing the mechanics allow players to prepare position and champions better. Round List This is the list of PVE rounds. Minions Rounds Minions appear in the first three rounds. * Melee Minion ** Stats: *** Health: 250 *** Attack damage: 20 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 * Ranged Minion ** Stats: *** Health: 150 *** Attack damage: 40 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 3 Monster Rounds * Krugs ** 3 Ancient Krugs spawn, 2 on the left side and 1 on the right side. Whenever one Krug is defeated the other Krugs regain . reduces healing from Krugs. ** Stats: *** Health: 1200 *** Attack damage: 110 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 *** Base armor: 50 *** Magic resist: 25 ** The best strategy is to place your team on the right to kill the Krug that is alone first. Remember to place on the left so that they jump on the right Krug. * Wolves ** 1 Greater Murk Wolf and 4 Murk Wolves spawn, the whole pack spawns in the right side. At the start of combat, Wolves stealth for a short duration and jump behind the farthest enemy. ** Greater Murk Wolf's stats: *** Health: 960 *** Attack damage: 150 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 *** Base armor: 25 ** Murk Wolves' stats: *** Health: 360 *** Attack damage: 120 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 *** Base armor: 25 ** Note: if all champions on the other side of the board are all , everyone will stealth for short duration and no one will jump. * Raptors ** 1 Crimson Raptor and 4 Raptors spawn. Whenever one Raptor is defeated, all the other Raptors become Crimson Raptors, becoming stronger each time and gaining . ** Crimson Raptor's stats: *** Health: 2400 *** Attack damage: 200 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 ** Raptors' stats: *** Health: 1450 *** Attack damage: 150 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 Epic Monster Rounds Epic monsters always have a combined item equipped and benefit from that item. Dragon drops two common orbs in addition to their carried item. Elder Dragon and Rift Herald drop a common and an uncommon orb in addition to their carried item. * , , , ** Dragon attack from a distance and deal damage to all targets in a cone. Player should split your teams to reduce incoming damage. ** Stats: *** Health: 8000 *** Attack damage: 800 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 2 * ** Elder Dragon attack from a distance and deal damage to all targets in a cone. Player should split your teams to reduce incoming damage. ** Stats: *** Health: 10000 *** Attack damage: 900 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 2 * ** At the start of combat, the Rift Herald charges to the center of first line, before starting to attack. ** Stats: *** Health: *** Attack damage: 600 *** Attack speed: *** Attack range: 1 *** Base armor: 50 Trivia * is an icon showing the mystery orb, rewards from defeating monsters. ** Before V9.18, the rewards is store in a box instead. is an icon showing the old box. Patch History , , and will not drop. ;V9.22 * Uncommon orbs average gold value reduced very slightly. * Gold orbs average gold value reduced very slightly. * drop rates reduced. * Reduced the chances of getting combined items slightly. * New Elemental Drakes: , , . ** The drake appears in round 27 depends on the Element of the Game. * When the epic monster health is reduced below some thresholds, new orbs dropped. ** Dragons now drop two common orbs in addition to their carried item. ** Elder Dragon and Rift Herald drop a common and an uncommon orb in addition to their carried item. * Rift Herald no longer charges to the center of third row at the beginning of round. She now charges to the center of first row. ;V9.19 * Mystery Box ** Common boxes average gold value decreased. ** Uncommon boxes average gold value decreased very slightly. ** Slightly lowered the odds of Gold Boxes showing up. ** Tier 4 units can no longer drop from Uncommon boxes. ** Slightly increased the odds of dropping from all boxes. ;V9.18 * New loot-boxes for PvE rounds, with random rarity: ** Common boxes contain: , champions, or . ** Uncommon Boxes contain: component items, , champions, or . ** Rare boxes contain: , advanced items, , champions, or . * Every player gets approximately the same number of boxes across a single game. * Every player gets approximately the same number of item components across a single game. ;V9.14 * Dragon and Elder Dragon no longer benefit from the trait bonuses. * Monsters will now drop gold if monsters do not drop any item. ;V9.13 * Added to Teamfight Tactics. }} ru:Teamfight Tactics:Монстры Category:Teamfight Tactics